The present invention concerns a method of and apparatus for washing articles such as woven or non-woven textiles, in particular clothes, in a rotating drum washing machine.
In conventional laundry washing machines, it is generally accepted that the washing effect is due to the combined action of the detergent introduced into the machine and mixing of the laundry with the detergent solution caused by rotation of the drum.
It has also to be noted that currently detergents used in washing powders constitute a significant source of water pollution and that considerable efforts have been made to attempt to develop an ecological, non-polluting washing powder.
It transpires that, up to the present, washing powder manufacturers have been replacing certain consituents of the washing powders by others which are also pollutants, knowing that this new pollution will only come to light in the future when the quantities used become sufficiently large. In the meantime, of course, the new washing powder is perceived as being ecological.